


Thinking Out Loud

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne and Alex practice slowdancing.





	

In all her years of dating Anne, Alex had never learned how to slow dance. Granted, two of those years had been when they’d been separated, but it was still two years of their relationship.

“What are you doing?” asked Alex, watching Anne move the tables in Silverglade’s town hall. Anne had taken her there that morning after getting ready for the day (which now included a much heartier breakfast and much less makeup).

“Moving tables, what does it look like?” said Anne. Alex tried not to ogle Anne too much while she picked up one of the heavy tables with ease.

“Okay but why?” asked Alex.

“To create a dancefloor, darling,” said Anne. “Now, help me move these tables.”

Alex wondered when Anne had gotten stronger than her, but she didn’t want to think about what her fiancée had gone through in order to become strong. How much pain and hardships she’d endured.

“You’re being thoughtful,” Anne murmured, kissing Alex once a space had been cleared in the middle of the hall.

“What’s the occasion for a dancefloor?” asked Alex, not wanting to voice the other question.

“Well, if we are to be wed, we should at least learn how to dance. After all, it’s traditional,” said Anne. Alex chuckled and kissed her. Of course Anne would want a big, white wedding. She’d probably been dreaming of it since she was a kid.

Alex looked around again, at the big open space and the tables stacked up against the walls. All of the curtains were drawn, too, which was confusing.

“I thought we were past hiding our relationship,” said Alex, gesturing to the curtains.

“I want our first dance to be a surprise,” said Anne, her voice light. But then she changed, becoming more serious. “And… I want some things to remain private. I know I’ve already had you all to myself for weeks after I came back, but I was recovering then. We’ve never really had time alone.” Alex cupped Anne’s face in her hands and kissed her, hating that her precious fiancée had been affected so negatively by her time away.

When Anne finally stopped kissing her, she walked over to a record player. Alex smiled at the sight of the old thing. They did have laptops and jPhones and jPods, but Anne was serious about keeping things traditional.

“I can’t believe I’m in my twenties and don’t know how to dance,” said Alex, chuckling. Anne smiled and put her hand on Alex’s waist. 

“Then I can teach you,” said Anne. She counted the steps and Alex tried to keep up, though she stumbled at one point and Anne had to catch her. They both laughed at that, and when they resumed dancing, Anne’s hand was lower.

“Now, I don’t know much about slow dancing, but I’m pretty sure that your hand isn’t supposed to be on my butt,” said Alex.

“Well, maybe not one hand,” said Anne. Alex squeaked when Anne suddenly put both hands on Alex’s rump and then lifted her up. Alex quickly wrapped her arms around Anne’s neck and her legs around her waist. Alex giggled, and Anne kissed her.

“Now I see why you closed the curtains,” said Alex, her face flushing.

“Now isn’t the time for that,” said Anne, gently setting Alex back down on her feet. Alex pouted, but then Anne kissed her again. “Now, put your hands like this.” She positioned Alex’s hands properly, then showed her where to put her feet.

Despite Alex being distracted by Anne’s hands on her, she somehow managed to pick up the rhythm. It was almost as though she knew what Anne was thinking, and where she would move next. And, she realised, she did. They were soulmates now, after all. And with that realisation, she realised that Anne hadn’t been counting out loud.

That distraction made her stumble again, but Anne caught her and looked at her. They kissed again, and Alex could feel their hearts beating in sync.

“I can hear your thoughts,” Alex whispered.

“That’s what being a soulmate means,” said Anne, and nuzzled Alex’s nose with her own. Alex grinned, not hearing anything other than the music and Anne’s silent counting as they resumed dancing. She certainly didn’t hear the sound of a camera clicking away.

Alex lost track of time as they danced. They even managed to move on to more advanced moves, like twirls and dips and other things that involved moving apart and back together again. Alex could easily forget that they were in the town hall, with a record player over in the corner, and that they were wearing just everyday clothes. Anne imagined that they were in a grand ballroom wearing fancy clothes, and Alex could see that too. She didn’t even realise that the record had stopped playing, because Anne was imagining a full orchestra playing.

And, finally, they stopped. Not because they wanted to, but because their bodies were growing tired.

“Did you know you could do that?” asked Alex once the room was just the town hall again, and the record player was silent.

“No,” said Anne. She smiled. “But it’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” said Alex, and kissed her.

The knock at the door would have once made them spring apart. But now, they let the kiss finish naturally before Alex stepped away and walked over to the door. An irrational part of her wanted to punch the face she saw, but Anne was at her side in an instant.

“Derek,” said Anne, giving him a polite smile.

“What do you want?” asked Alex, unable to keep the anger from her voice. It had been ten years since he’d caused trouble for her, but she’d never forgiven him for it. Even if it hadn’t been his fault, exactly.

“I, um… I can see that I have absolutely no chance with her now,” said Derek, glancing at Anne.

“Damn right you don’t,” Alex muttered. Anne put a hand on her shoulder, and Alex felt herself calm down.

“Anyway, I took some photos,” said Derek. “I know I shouldn’t have, but old habits die hard. And I had a feeling about you two.”

“Do I look good in them?” asked Anne.

“Of course you do,” said Alex. That question had been so innocent once, just Anne being a diva, but now Alex never knew when she had to reassure her fiancée about her appearance.

“Well, you look different again,” said Derek. “That other kind of different, you know what I mean.”

Anne took the pictures from him, and Alex looked at them with her. The jealous part of her wrapped an arm around Anne’s waist, but she knew that she didn’t need to. Anne was hers, bonded in heart and soul, and now nothing could break them apart.

The pictures, quite literally, proved it. Alex had already seen that she glowed with the ethereal power that surrounded Anne’s head in the magical pictures, but now they both glowed. And there was something around them, a thread that glowed even brighter than they did.

“We became soulmates a few weeks ago,” said Anne. “Officially, anyway.”

“And we’ll be joined the human way soon too,” said Alex. “That’s what we were doing today. Well, to start off with, anyway.”

“That part I guessed on my own,” said Derek. “Anyway, good luck, you two. I have to get back to my job. The post won’t send itself.”

“Is he just a regular postman?” asked Alex once Derek had walked away.

“He has a camera that can see auras, darling, of course he isn’t,” said Anne, still looking through the photos. “By the way, you should maybe work on not hating him.”

“Why?” asked Alex.

“Because I want him to be our wedding photographer. Both official and unofficial, if you know what I mean.” Looking at the photos in Anne’s hands, Alex knew exactly what Anne meant.

“I’ll try,” said Alex. Anne kissed her.

“That’s all I ask,” said Anne.


End file.
